A Black Cat and a ? Tom Series
by AnimeLovinTomboi4ever
Summary: This series is obviously about crack pairings, and about Hollyleaf being with someone very unexpected in each chapter. Please, be nice and send in good reviews.
1. A Black Cat and a Tortoiseshell Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series**

A Black Cat and a Tortoiseshell Tom

Hollyleaf padded silently through the undergrowth, her black pelt blending in with the night. The crunching of leaves under her paws was the only sound she heard, besides her breathing, which was billowing out in front of her on the cold leaf-bare was on her way to the abandoned twoleg nest to confront Sol, personally and force the information he held about the prophecy out of him. The roofless twoleg nest was visible through the trees now and Hollyleaf started to run quietly, but when she came out of the trees, Hollyleaf skidded to a halt, when she saw Sol sitting in the opening of the nest with his tail curled over his paws, as if expecting black cat padded farther into the faint light that shone down from the moon and sat down, curling her tail over her paws. Sol turned his pale yellow gaze on her and slowly stood up. The tom padded over to Hollyleaf and she couldn't help but admire how the tom's muscles rippled underneath his pelt,whenever he he reached her, Hollyleaf was surprised when Sol twined his tail with hers. Hollyleaf's pelt tinged at Sol's close contact, but she didn't move away, in fact, she enjoyed bent his head toward her ear and whispered in his quiet voice,"I love you, Hollyleaf."Hollyleaf had always admired Sol and she loved him, so she replied,"I love you to, Sol."

**Aw, wasn't that sweet. I know that Sol may be too old for Hollyleaf, but they do make a cute couple :D**

**Review**** please**

**By the way, is Sol a tortoiseshell? **

**I don't really get his description in the book, so can someone please tell me?**

**Thank you :D**

~Dawnriver-Ublazlover


	2. A Black Cat and a Pale Grey Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series**

**A Black Cat and a Pale Grey Tom**

Hollyleaf was by the fresh-kill pile eating a mouse, as she watched her brother, Lionblaze, and Poppyfrost eating together. She was half jealous and half happy for him.

"_Why can't someone love me like that for once," _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain tom called over to her from the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"Hollyleaf, do you want to go on a hunting patrol with Brackenfur, Sandstorm and I?"

Hollyleaf, who was finished with her mouse, nodded her head, got up onto her paws and padded over to the pale grey tom.

Brackenfur led the way out of the camp and into the forest with Sandstorm following and Hollyleaf and the tom trailing behind them.

The tom stopped suddenly and turned to gaze into Hollyleaf's green eyes.

"Hollyleaf, I love you, I've always have," the tom whispered.

"I know Ashfur, I love you too," Hollyleaf purred as they continued walking after Brackenfur and Sandstorm, with their pelts touching.

**I'm going to do more of these kinds of oneshots, with Hollyleaf and a different tom each chapter**

**So, I need suggestions on which tom I should do next**

**So, review**


	3. A Black Cat and a Creamcolored Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series**

**A Black Cat and a Cream-colored Tom**

Hollyleaf was pacing around the clearing, lost in thought. Her brother, Lionblaze, was out on a hunting patrol with Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Cloudtail. The black she-cat felt lonely and wanted to be comforted by someone and that someone was Berrynose.

The handsome cream-colored tom was stretching his legs in front of the warriors den, still grieving for Honeyfern, who had died the day before by an adder that was found in the camp.

Hollyleaf padded over to the grieving tom and pressed herself against him.

Berrynose glanced up in surprise, but relaxed slightly when he saw Hollyleaf standing next to him.

Hollyleaf twined her tail with Berrynose's tail and whispered in his ear,

"I will never leave you."


	4. A Black Cat and a GoldenBrown Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series**

**A Black Cat and a Golden-brown Tom**

Hollyleaf shuffled her paws nervously. This was her first day as a warrior and she didn't want to mess anything up. Everyday, when she woke up, she would be distracted by the familiar shape of Thornclaw and sometimes, she would even forget what she was about to do.

On one particular day, the she-cat woke up to be startled by Thornclaw, who was gazing intently at her, as if studying her. He stood up and padding over to her, he placed his tail gently on the black she-cat's back and mewed softly,

"Do you want to be my mate?"

Hollyleaf sat up in her nest and since she didn't know what to say, she nodded her head quickly. Thornclaw purred and laid down next to his future mate.

**I would like to thank Ein Storm for giving me this idea : )**

**R&R**


	5. A Black Cat and a Dark Gray Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own the Warriors series**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time, school started about two weeks ago and I wanted to get used to it first before I updated again**

**A Black Cat and a Dark Gray Tom**

Hollyleaf stared, longingly, at the back of Crowfeather, wishing he'd turn around and look at her. The Clans were at a gathering and no cat seemed to be paying any attention to the black she-cat as she got up and padded over to Crowfeather, who still had his back to her. Hollyleaf nudged the dark gray tom in the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I need to tell you something, can we go someplace private,"

Crowfeather looked at her and nodded his head, while getting up on his paws and following the she-cat out of the clearing were the Clans were gathered and out onto the shore line were Hollyleaf gazed into Crowfeather's eyes.

"I love you," she mewed.

"I love you, too," came the reply.

They were just about to mate, when suddenly, Leafpool came out of the undergrowth and started staring at the two cats as if they had gone crazy.

"Crowfeather, what in StarClan's name do you think your doing with your own daughter?!"

she yowled, while Crowfeather fainted and Hollyleaf stared with wide-eyes at Leafpool.

Then, after awhile she too fainted and Leafpool padded happily back to the gathering.


	6. A Black Cat and a Gray and white Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors Series : (

**A Black Cat and a Gray-and-white Tom**

Hollyleaf's sharp eyesight caught sight of a plump squirrel foraging for nuts at the base of a near by tree. She watched it for a while as it scurried across the forest floor. The black she-cat went into the hunter's crouch and started to glide forward, not daring to make a sound that would alert her prey. The squirrel, not knowing the danger it was in, continued to gather acorns from the ground. Hollyleaf was about to pounce when a certain gray and white tom exploded out of the undergrowth on the opposite side of Hollyleaf, killing the helpless squirrel before it could run to safety.

"Mousewhisker, that was my squirrel!!!"

Hollyleaf grumbled as she pushed her way through the undergrowth to face Mousewhisker, whose eyes were sparkling with triumph.

"You'll have to be a little faster then that to catch a squirrel,"

Mousewhisker teased as he picked up his catch, trotted over to a tree and started to bury it.

Hollyleaf was seething with rage but before she could say anything nasty, Mousewhisker padded back to the black she-cat, his tail waving cheerfully in the air.

"Come now Hollyleaf, don't be such a drama queen,"

Hollyleaf cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at the gray and white tom, baffled by his chose of words.

"What's a drama queen?"

Mousewhisker shrugged his shoulder and sat down,

"I don't know, I just heard it on one of those twoleg boxes that make noises."

Hollyleaf gaped but before she could reply Mousewhisker got up and padding over to Hollyleaf, he nuzzled one of her ears affectionately.

Hollyleaf pressed herself against Mousewhisker when a voice mewed from the undergrowth,"Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf lets go, we are not on a twoleg picnic."

Hollyleaf breathed in Mousewhisker's scent once more before, reluctintely, pulling apart from him.

"Coming Brambleclaw!"

she called into the undergrowth while Mousewhisker resurfaced his squirrel. The two cats then walked back to the camp, side by side.


End file.
